Trapped
by Kurogane7
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent are trapped in the Northern Crater, and their time down there together will bring them closer together...rated M for eventual loli smut.
1. Day 1

_**A/N: I had inspiration from Sorceress-Fujin and Rinoa's Lionheart for this…they both made me wonder, if Yuffie lost her virginity at a young age to Vincent sometime between the Disaster from the Sky and the Geostigma incident, how and when would it happen? You don't like smut (especially loli smut), you don't read…but other than that, please read and review, would you kindly?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vincent had come to and studied his surroundings…it was a bit dim, but he could still tell that he was underground with his enhanced eyesight…there were smooth rock walls, the dirt below him was a mixture of hard ground and sediment. As he sat back up, he started to figure things out on what had led to his situation…Cloud had dealt the finishing blow to Sephiroth, and everyone had started running for their lives to escape the collapsing crater. Before he could think any more into the matter, he heard something—it was a groan of pain, and judging by the voice, it was female…someone else had fallen into the same situation as he did. As soon as he found the source of the groaning, he saw to his horror that it was Yuffie who was in pain; she was battered and she was bruised and laying face-down on the floor.

"Yuffie!" he said, in between her groans, while calming her down, "Yuffie, it's me." As soon as she opened her eyes, her golden coffee-colored eyes had met with the garnet of his. "Vinnie?" she asked, tears streaking her face from the pain, "What happened? I re—ow! Oh my god! My leg!" Vincent's ears had realized that her pain was their pain, and so he looked to the lower end of Yuffie's left leg—covered by the brace…she had a sprain on her ankle and her leg had a cut over her gastrocnemius muscle. He wasted no time, and brought out his Sniper CR and tied it to her leg over her sprain with a long strip from his cape before bringing out a Cure materia. As he cast the spell on her, he could not help but think that something about Yuffie seemed to be familiar to him as he looked closely upon her; sure, she had some elements of her father in her, there was no mistaking it due to the fact that he attended her trials on the pagoda, but something about the young kunoichi reminded Vincent of someone in the past—the name was on the tip of his tongue, it's just that it's been so long that he just couldn't put his finger on it.

As soon as Vincent took his hand away, he put the materia back into his pocket. "I've healed the majority of your injuries, but that sprain will need some time to heal. In the meantime, it's very likely that you won't be able to walk for a while, so I'll have to piggyback you everywhere while we find a way out of this." Yuffie simply giggled nervously. "This would've been cute were it not for the fact that I'm hurt."

Vincent crouched low, and moved Yuffie such that he carried both her legs in his arms while she clung to his neck—she was really light. "I know Yuffie, I know." He had to walk carefully—there's no telling what's at the bottom of this cave, and not to mention that any sudden movement may cause the sprain to swell—the spell may have cured all her open wounds, especially that gash on her left gastrocnemius muscle which was large as it was, but the sprain over her calcaneal bone had only been healed slightly and so it would be a bit weak and painful. A good thing that she didn't injure the Achilles tendon—otherwise it would have taken roughly a week's worth of healing, and they needed all the energy they could spare to get out of here.

After a few hours of walking, he noticed that Yuffie's grip on his neck was slipping, and her breathing was in an even rhythm…she had fallen asleep. Perhaps now was as good a time as any for him to settle down—he may have greater stamina than Yuffie, but the fact still remains that he is still human and so he tires as well…it may be a good idea that the two of them rested. While he sat down, Vincent looked back in the past, before his recruitment into the Turks. His dreams made him remember growing up on an island …and he remembered how much of a hell it was as he was going along in life and the closest he could get to a family. As he thought back, he also remembered a girl who looked very similar to Yuffie—she was his only friend in that island hell as they both grew into their teen years before their untimely separation. What was her name? It's been so long that he did not remember his only friend…it was on the tip of his tongue…perhaps he really was a monster after all if he could not remember the name of one friend.

* * *

_**A/N: The penal colony idea came from looking back in history, but the biggest inspiration came in the form of Australia. This is short now because I want to see if it's worth continuing, although I do plan on deliberately making the chapters short from this point on...despite my intentions on making this a one-shot story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_**Gastrocnemius—one of your calf muscles**_

_**Calcaneal bone—your heel bone**_


	2. Day 2: Pirate

_**A/N: We now learn of Vincent's origins…and a bit about Yuffie's mom...do read and review, would you kindly?

* * *

**_

"Vinnie?"

Vincent woke up, and saw Yuffie snuggled up to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just dreaming of the past."

"Is it Lucrecia?"

"No, before I even met her. I was dreaming of my childhood."

"You think of these things too?"

"Contrary to what you may think Yuffie, I never grew up in Nibelheim."

"No shit, although judging from the look of you I'd say you're Wutainese…at least a part of you is."

Vincent looked at Yuffie with wonder in his eyes. "How did you figure that?"

"Your eyes may be red, but I can tell that there's Wutai somewhere in your blood by your facial features. Where'd you come from?"

He sighed. "Believe it or not, I grew up in Naga."

The surprise in Yuffie's eyes was such that it couldn't even be masked. "Wait a minute, you came from Naga? As in 'the penal colony' Naga?" Naga was a rather small island to the south of Wutai (roughly 600 km to the south), and it was a penal colony of Wutainese convicts…people who grew up in Naga are usually the children of mixed decent as those self-same convicts intermixed with the natives there, and although much of the population had been reformed sincerely into model citizens to get a pardon over the last twenty or so years, they refused to return to the mainland—the official language there is Wutainese, and the Naga dialect. Vincent must have had a rough childhood if he grew up in that place before the convicts started to reform.

"My…sire…was not a moral man…I still hate him to this day for what he did to my mother, because she died shortly after I turned seven and left me a note explaining my origins. She was a tribal priestess, and he was a bandit." From that, Yuffie could put the pieces of the puzzle together…he was a bastard child born from a rape, and his mother, who was a Naga native, couldn't bring herself to kill herself and the child…and so she raised the boy herself even though he reminded her of the man who took her against her will. She probably would have been fortunate that Vincent didn't turn out like his illegitimate father.

"How did you grow up?"

"I learned the hard way how to grow up, and I learned fast—when you're a kid growing up in a penal colony you have to learn fast how to survive because the aboriginals were not always going to be friendly to biracial children, and the convicts were never friendly. I stole from the convicts, and even had to kill to defend myself. I reminded myself that I may do as they do in order to survive, but also to remember not to be like them…as I had to make my mother proud, and because I found someone worth protecting in my childhood."

"Who was it?"

Vincent looked at Yuffie with something she could not identify…as if he were searching for something. "She was around my age, and the daughter of a chief from a tribe that the convicts had pillaged—we quickly became friends the day I met her. We kept each other company and out of trouble until we heard pray tell that one of the convicts had started a pirate crew and so they built a storehouse to carry their supplies—we were both found after we were caught raiding the storehouse for food and clothes. The captain noticed my skill in marksmanship and stealth after our unsuccessful attempt to pilfer supplies from them, how I seemed able to terrify the crew with my eyes, and from the way I used my bow to shoot our pursuers through the head even in motion. He approached me with my friend as a hostage, and had his crew restrained me—he offered me a post on the ship as their onboard thief and assassin, and I gave them one condition: my friend would not be harmed, nor shall any of the crew touch her…eventually, the entire crew came to respect and fear me—so much that the captain had named me his first mate and apprentice at the age of 13, and nobody dared to touch my friend the wrong way."

The surprise on her eyes for him—Vincent was a pirate? "How long have you terrorized the Wutainese ports for?"

The look of nostalgia in Vincent's eyes was not to be missed—as if not every day as a pirate was bad. "My dysfunctional family that was the pirate crew had terrorized the Wutainese waters for a good three years after my promotion before the 'Scourge of Leviathan' was sunk and I was separated from my friend. I don't know what happened to her after that, because I was picked up by a merchant ship from Nibelheim, and then adopted by one of the men there…a man by the name of Grimoire Valentine. He was the one who taught me to go legit, and so I consider him more of a father than that son of a bitch that took my mother against her will. After that, everything else is history…although that did not stop me from wondering about the fate of my friend as she plagues my dreams with nightmares as to what may have happened to her."

"Did you ever meet your friend again?"

Vincent sighed. "No, I never had had the chance to do so, although I had been wanting to get back in touch somehow…per chance Yuffie, does the name Shiroyuki ring a bell?"

"No, why?"

"I guess retelling this story has made me remember her name finally—Shiroyuki was her name in Wutainese. Her real name was Bai Xue because she came from the mountainous region of the island and she was born on a winter day. And for some reason, you remind me of her…I just can't put my finger on it as to why."

Yuffie wondered about the identity of his friend. "Although I do know of stories from when I was a little girl; my mom told me all these stories about pirates who came from Naga, how they outwitted the authorities, how they were all brave, and how some members of the crew were actually good people—especially that one member of the crew. I think she said his name was 'Hei Tian Shi', because as beautiful as he was inside and out, he was also very dangerous like a kind of black angel."

Vincent's eyes widened upon hearing that name—it was a name that was never heard for a long time. "Hei Tian Shi?"

Yuffie was very puzzled. "Yeah. He was supposed to be a very handsome guy…like a prince on those fairy tales that I've read about."

"I can tell you for certain that there is actually a Hei Tian Shi from Naga."

"Really? Was he really a pirate? Do you know him?"

"Of course I do, Hei Tian Shi was my name in the Naga dialect."

Yuffie looked at Vincent with curiosity in her eyes…nah, he couldn't be…although judging from the stories she had heard from her mother, Yuffie found that the description fit and coinciding with the time frame, it was plausible.

"Yuffie, please tell me, what happened to Bai Xue? What happened to my sworn sister?"

Yuffie hung her head. She did not want to tell him, as memories of that day still haunt her today, but being a best friend of her mother's, she still owes Vincent that much. "When Shin-Ra started the war against Wutai, everyone had to participate; even the Empress herself had to join in the war, and from the few times I've seen her train, she was no slouch in battle. However, it would be later in the war when it happened—I had killed many SOLDIERs and accomplished my mission to destroy a vital supply depot of Shin-Ra.

"When I returned to the camp, I saw many ninja dead on the ground, but that was not what drew my attention then—I was drawn to the sound of metal clashing against metal, and I saw my mom fighting against Sephiroth. I was silently cheering on my mom, hoping that she'll kill the general and end the war…but fate would not let that happen. Sephiroth ran his sword through her abdomen, and I found myself running towards my mom and cradling her head in my legs as she fell. It was the most painful experience ever had."

Vincent's eyes sparkled—tears were threatening to fall as he looked away. "Bai Xue…my sworn sister…I've failed you…my failure to stop the experiments done on Sephiroth have cost you your life…"

Yuffie grabbed Vincent in a hug and began comforting him and joining him in tears. "Vincent, it was not your fault—if anybody was to blame, it was Lucrecia, and nobody else. As far as I know, you never did any wrong. She should have listened to you, so please stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do. I won't have it!" Vincent simply hugged her back.

It would be five minutes after learning the fate of his sworn sister that Vincent picked Yuffie up, and continued the trek down the tunnel beneath the Northern Crater. As he kept walking for the next eight hours, he noticed something—could it be? Yes! It was bright light…he walked towards the source of the light carefully, taking care not to make any sudden movements as Yuffie was asleep, and it would make a very good resting place.

* * *

_**A/N: Who here imagined Vincent as a teenage pirate? I was inspired by looking into Mugen's past where he too worked as a pirate at one point in his life.**_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_**Bai Xue—same meaning in Japanese as "Shiroyuki", it is Mandarin for "White Snow".**_

_**Hei Tian Shi—this is literally Mandarin for "Black Angel"…Cantonese, it would have been "Haak Tien Si" and Japanese would have been "Kuroi Tenshi".**_

_**Sworn sister—in order to have a sworn brother or sworn sister, you must have sworn an oath of sorts to be brother or sister by bond…you don't have to be blood-related to be a sworn brother or sworn sister, you need only take the oath.**_


	3. Day 3: Scars

_**A/N: This is where the lemon shall kick off…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vincent made it to the source of the light…and he saw a chamber illuminated by a hole in the ceiling. The whole interior was dome-shaped, and the sound of water falling pricked his ears. Glancing at the entire chamber, it appeared that the walls were naturally formed with carved pillars in the middle of the room, and lit by reflections of silvery moonlight on the rocks…it was then that he also noticed a small patch of grass at the bottom, and bathing in the middle of the light and surrounded by a moat created by the nearby waterfall was a statue of an angelic lady, similar in form to the late Aeris Gainsborough, and even then he had felt a sort of calming aura about this place that also seemed to do harm to him due to the demons now mixed into his genetics—as if it were some sort of sacred ground. Have they stumbled upon an ancient Cetra temple?

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Vincent walked towards the statue, and left Yuffie upon what he could identify as the altar standing in front of the marble goddess. As he gazed upon her sleeping form, Vincent could not help but remember how his friend Bai Xue was like…in fact, there were times in his childhood when he did remember how much he really wanted to be with her, and looking at Yuffie made him wonder what would have happened if he had said something to Bai Xue as he should have so long ago instead of starting his relationship with Lucrecia and having all this trouble heaped onto him. But then again, who knew that Bai Xue would become the Empress of Wutai? And who knew that Yuffie would look so much like her mother; scratch that, she was almost an exact replica of Bai Xue when she herself was a teenager—which was the last time he saw her before their separation.

He simply pulled out his PHS, and looked at the screen. This was not a good time to be having no reception. But then again, he expected that—after all, signals cannot really come from underground. He then started feeling the walls of the temple as he looked around for an exit—they were far too smooth to climb up. Finding himself with nothing better to do and with no hope, Vincent pulled out his Cure materia, and started casting it on Yuffie. While they're waiting, he may as well help to heal her injuries, and so he placed it over her stomach, and started casting the spell, engulfing his battle companion in a bright green light. This won't be enough to heal her ankle though, but it's a start, and one week of healings should do the foot well. As he had used up every last inch of his magic Vincent decided to sit down and sleep away the hours with Yuffie…it was a good thing that whatever religion that was using this place no longer existed, as that would mean that Yuffie would become a sacrifice to the gods.

* * *

Yuffie found herself walking down a stone path towards a temple with naught but a snowy white kimono tied proper on her and a silken headdress set up like a crown in her head, and she was being flocked on all sides by clergymen. This was a wedding, and from what she understood, this was her wedding that she was walking to. This was not something she really wanted, but she simply walked on just to see how the dream would unfold. Once she entered the temple, she saw a man wearing a black haori with a pinstriped hakama…that would be her groom. Once she found herself standing next to the groom, she was surprised as to the identity of the man she was about to marry…

* * *

As she woke up, Yuffie found that the pain in her ankle had subsided if only a little bit. She moved her foot slightly, and found that it didn't hurt—most likely Vincent had used his Cure materia to heal her sprain. She then started thinking back to that dream she had last night made her wonder—why was she having a dream of a wedding? Perhaps she'll have a chance to ask him more about his relationship to her mother, and she'll have the chance to do just that, for Vincent was sitting at the foot of the structure she was sleeping on.

As she observed her guardian while he slept, she started wondering what was up about this pirate-turned-Turk. Something about him seemed to push her buttons in a good way—never like she had with Cloud. Perhaps her crush on Cloud was unrequited as long as Aeris was in the picture, and perhaps she knew she would also have competition from Tifa. But Vincent was a whole different kind of fish altogether—whenever she was paired with him, or whenever she was touched by him, she always has this kind of shiver up her back that felt like something she hadn't felt before, as if it were something new. And as Yuffie continued to look on upon Vincent's form, she could immediately see why he was named 'Black Angel' in his native tongue…because of the Wutainese blood he had, his body had the same configuration as a cat much like she did, only much more graceful, his face was such that he looked like marble statue cut in the shape of a god like Apollo, and he had eyes the color of summon materia like any member of the Naga tribesmen. She also had to wonder how he was like when he was younger, and had a tan…oh man, just thinking about it made her hot.

Yuffie rolled around on the stone thing that Vincent had placed her on so that she could get a better view of him, and wound up falling such that her head had landed on his lap…it was a miracle that her foot did not hit the ground, but she woke the man of her eye with a start. "Yuffie?" he said, looking at her with those mesmerizing red eyes of his, before yawning, "What are you doing up?"

"Well good morning to you too you meanie!"

Vincent simply sighed and sat her on the stone slab; the grim look on his face was very sincere. "Yuffie, I don't know how to say this, but it looks like we will be here for a while. We may have stumbled into an ancient temple, and we have no way out—the stones seem too smooth for us to climb on out (especially in your condition), there's no reception to use the PHS, and there are no exits other than up through that hole." Yuffie's eyes were opened wide. "So we'll be stuck here forever?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

Yuffie began sobbing. "Why'd this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you just transform into Chaos and fly us out of here?"

"I am not sure I can trust Chaos with you, and that hole seems to only be a refracting light source, so I'm not sure that I can fly us out of here. But I promise you this: I will find a way out of this."

"Vincent…" Yuffie could do nothing else—she simply grabbed Vincent from under his left arm and over his right shoulder, and started crying into the cape that she had come to love. Vincent knew he had done enough damage by telling her the truth; the least he could do was comfort her while he thought of a way to get them out of this predicament. And so he started hugging her back as she continued to sob into him while he began rocking back and forth slowly.

"Vincent, I don't want to die."

Vincent knew she meant it. As he started shushing her, he also began to stroke her hair—the scent she had emitted was the same as Bai Xue…it was the same scent that drove him mad with desire for her mother, only sweeter with more innocence. "Nobody wants to die Yuffie, but in the end, it's death that wants us. I can't stop fate from letting you die of old age, as much as I can prevent myself from dying of a broken heart." His surprise knew no bounds when he felt Yuffie pull down the collar of his cape to start kissing him in the neck…no, scratch that, she was devouring it hungrily.

Her sobbing was only pricking him even worse in the heart. "Vincent, I don't want to die a virgin…you're the only man I want to give myself to …" Vincent's eyes widened. Did she know what she was asking of him? Before he could protest, Yuffie's hunger saw fit to target his lips, and thus bringing his resistance down by tenfold as she gripped his head closer to hers while their tongues danced with each other. When she broke the kiss, the tears in her eyes were very much clear, and they were also mixed in with desire. "Please…I want to forget that we may die down here…I want to forget the fact that we might not be saved…I just want to have the feeling of love before we leave this life…please take the hurt away…"

She had broken down all of his walls. "Undress," he said gently, "but only if you can tell me something, and be honest…would you willingly bed me if you saw what is to come?" Vincent started stripping slowly…it would have been sexy for Yuffie were it not for the current circumstances. The first thing to come off was the red cape, and he cast it aside…then he turned around, and the black long-sleeved button-down shirt was next—he took it off ever so slowly as if teasing her eyes before it fell, and she saw it! Many scars had crisscrossed his body, some from gunshots, some from swords, and many of them came from IV tubes and syringes.

"These are all the scars of my past Yuffie," he said with his back turned to her, as he then cast of the brass boots, the leather pants, and crimson boxers to reveal more scars on his legs before finally taking off the gauntlet, and turning to face her, "would you bed me knowing that you are going to be with all this ugliness in front of you?"

"I won't mind," she said, her crying had ceased upon finding determination within herself as she started to undress, starting with her shirt and her bra, "the scars don't make the person. As far as I can tell, there is nothing about you that is ugly inside or out Vincent; you are still the beautiful black angel that I love." Yuffie's face had momentarily turned red in that moment, but her expression had not changed.

"You must be prepared for this Yuffie," Vincent said, stepping closer to her and caressing the right side of her face, "once you do this, there is no turning back—this is not something that even a materia can heal. Are you sure you want to do this?" At this point, Yuffie was stark naked, revealing her slender frame…she was attractive for her age despite not being developed as a woman yet, but it won't matter if she's determined to see this until the end…she'll be a woman in a moment. Yuffie never had to say a word to answer…her sweet and hot kiss of love and desire had answered his question…

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and the fact that there's no lemon yet I'm afraid, but there will be a good dosage of lemon in the next chapter…which also happens to be the final chapter of this lemony short story.**_


	4. Day 4: Love

_**A/N: Now we get into the hot and sexy…it was short, but I hope you enjoyed…

* * *

**_

Their tongues had danced together while they both lay on the altar—to Vincent, Yuffie tasted very sweet…like strawberries and cream. That in his eyes was the taste of innocence, and in the back of his mind, he felt bad for even tasting something so good when it should be reserved for someone of her age—she was forbidden fruit, and he was an old man taking pleasure in such an intoxicatingly sweet taste. Yuffie however, tasted a very spicy flavor from Vincent's lips—it made her even hotter with passion…oh how that sick little voice inside of her had been waiting for this to happen since they found him in Nibelheim buried away in that coffin with naught but guilt in his heart for failing Lucrecia. It was only after confronting Hojo that he had come to terms with what had happened in one aspect of his life. Ever since then, he had been doing weird things to her without his knowing it. It was only while they were flying to the Northern Crater to do battle with Sephiroth did she realize her feelings for him.

The minute Vincent broke the kiss, he moved his lips on down her chin with his tongue trailing to the beginning of her sternocleidomastoid muscles, and started devouring her neck the way she did him as he moved his hand down to her clit, and started rubbing it. Her panting was amplified with each kiss that he planted on her neck and each clockwise turn of his rubbing, and the speed of his kisses increased as she wrapped one arm around his head while running the fingers of the other hand through the black silky curtain that was his hair and moaning lightly. It would be two minutes of rubbing before Vincent moved his hand in and started rubbing about at the inside lining of her vagina stopping only as he touched her hymen…she felt very slick and the heat of her body started going up quickly.

Vincent then pulled out his fingers breaking his kiss again and letting Yuffie lick the love juices off his fingers—he then targeted her mouth again, and this time, allowing them to taste the sweetness that had come from Yuffie as Vincent held her small but pert breast in his hand and started rubbing in a gentle counterclockwise motion while she straddled his valuables and his rod into a raging manhood. With each revolution, Yuffie moaned in arousal as the electric current of sex was travelling up her spine and ordering her brain to produce copious amounts of dopamine and endorphins, before the current travelled to her kidneys and relaying orders to the adrenal glands to produce heavier amounts of epinephrine and norepinephrine, and increasing her heart rate to accelerate the speed at which her body distributes these internal drugs to all parts of her body, thus making her feel a sort of tingle that could only be described as an electrically supercharged sensitivity.

While she was in this state of supercharged sensitivity, every touch from Vincent felt like an amplification of this tingle on that area he had touched or manipulated, and she could also smell the salt of sweat and the musky smell of lust that was emanating from both bodies. While Vincent brought his tongue down her chin again, she felt that tingle amplify even higher as if the moisture from his tongue were serving as a conductor for her nerves, shorting her out with an even higher shot of her body's natural opiates—it didn't subside any that he was playing with her now-hardened nipples, kissing them and flicking his tongue over them. This foreplay was driving her mad…if he didn't stop now, she'll probably start begging him to cut to the chase, but at the same time, she didn't want to rush things; she wanted to get herself into such a state that she would be ready for him to hurt her with his weapon—to break through her hymen and to fill her not only with his magma-hot lust, but also his maddening and mesmerizing love for her.

Her senses had started to subside when he stopped playing with her breasts, but she watched as he turned 180 degrees and showed her his raging manhood—were all men this big? If that were the case, then Tifa would be shocked to see this. She didn't get to think anymore on this matter as her instinct had kicked in and she started to kiss his cock, and then slide it into her mouth while he started licking her clit and her pussy lips. So this is the dirtier meaning of 69…the two lovers torture each other's forbidden zones in preparation for the act to come. Yuffie wasted no time in grabbing his hips as she increased the speed of her fellatio moaning as she did so, and Vincent did the same with his licking—both had helped each other by bucking their hips in rhythm with their actions. Vincent released, and so did Yuffie…after that, Vincent softened as he sat back on the top of the altar. Allowing instinct to take over again, Yuffie rolled herself over before creeping closer to her lover thanking Leviathan that this was made of smooth marble as she licked his manhood, and stroking it until it became hard again—the second that she noticed that he was at his full length, she released him, turned a full 180 degrees as she got on her hands and her knees.

"Hurry! Take me Vince," she said, panting, "take my cherry…fill me with your burning hot love! Let me be one with you! I want to be yours!" Vincent, although aroused, was still having second thoughts. She was a minor…this would be viewed as statutory rape…she should be reserved for someone of her age… "Come on Vince! I want you inside me!" The dark look of lust had filled his eyes and pushed all morality to the back of his mind—Vincent crawled towards Yuffie, grabbed her hips, and positioned himself in front of her woman's hole before he slammed himself into Yuffie, eliciting a yelp of pain as he had ripped through her virginity. "Yuffie, I'm sorry, I…" The girl, no—better make that woman; the woman in question turned her body around ever so slightly so as to meet his gaze as she looked into him with a look of love in her eyes. "That's okay Vinnie, I want you to hurt me. You're the only one I'll allow to hurt me this way. So please, hurt me more!" He pulled out and pumped himself back in, burying his cock into her with blood and saliva and love juices gushing out of the opening while she turned herself back around and started gripping the corners of the altar tightly. The entire length of his manhood allowed him to touch the lips of her womb, but he was still moving gently—he knew that Yuffie was a virgin, and for virgins, it would do to be gentle for the first time, especially since this particular one was tight around him.

"Fuck me harder!" His pumping upon hearing this crude command from Yuffie's lips had increased in speed and strength. Somewhere along in his ministrations, Vincent bent over her and grabbed her breasts, eliciting a gasp of surprise and followed from then on by moans of pleasure "Yuffie, I'm going to…"

"Yes! Oh gods yes! Yes! Fill me up! Fill me…"

Vincent immediately silenced his lover by slamming himself even deeper into her core and then grunted as he released inside of her. To Yuffie, it felt like a small explosion within her before she felt the spray of her lover coating the insides of her uterus with his seed before feeling two more pulses coming from him as he had shot some more into her. As his baby cream sloshed around inside of her, she felt such intense heat coming from within her. She was a bit tired, but she saw as he pulled out that he was still hard as a rock as some of his cum had leaked out of her in combination with blood and love juice. She had come to terms with losing her virginity to the man that she had loved, the man that was her mother's friend—she knew that she was underage and that he would get into trouble for doing this, but she didn't care about that; all she wanted was to kill all other pains that she felt with the pain of love. Her first time was brutal, but she had brought it upon herself and enjoyed every single heavy pound that slammed into her ass. She simply rolled over so that she was on her back, lifted her legs, and panted, "More," she said, lust darkening her eyes much like it did Vincent, "hurt me more…fill me with more love…" Her eyes have hypnotized him into obeying…he repositioned himself over her vagina again, and buried himself even deeper into her—she was prepared this time, and softened herself to allow him easier access into her.

Periodically, she would ask for him to pound into her even harder, and he would comply. It would be later on in this interlude that Yuffie would grab Vincent in a hug and gripping onto his back, clawing her nails down the thoracic area of his spine and his scapula as she demanded for him to pound her even harder, allowing her rock-hard nipples to rub against his pectoralis and abdominis rectis muscles. After more than five minutes of Vincent's brutal ministrations, she sat up as she felt the spasm of him about to release into her, and before she could scream in the animalistic voice of pleasure, Vincent sat up and caught her mouth in a French kiss dancing with her tongue yet again as her orgasm had come roaring out of her larynx, and into his throat as she gripped his head closer to hers to lock the kiss for even longer while he pulled her into an even tighter hug grabbing her shoulder in one hand and gripping her ass in the other. His release was even harder than the last time he fired his seed into her, and her core pulsed three more times as he shot more of his baby cream into her

* * *

By the time they were done, the two lovers were drenched in sweat before Vincent fell backwards with Yuffie in his embrace, each inhaling the hot and addicting scent of the other. From this day forth, they would no longer be friends—they have gone past the point of no return and become lovers. "Vincent?" asked Yuffie, "What was my mom like?"

Vincent didn't know what to tell her…he may as well be honest with how her mother was like on the pirate ship. "She was every bit like you in looks and in personality, the only difference being that she was a bit calmer. Her skills as a medic were very good, with her extensive knowledge of medicinal plants and herbs for healing, thus making her the ship's doctor. In battle, she could break bones when necessary with her graceful taijutsu skills and her fan dance was deadly, but beautiful. She calls me beautiful, but I don't see myself as that—but I do know that she was one of the prettiest women I had ever met. I never knew how she really felt about me, and so I never thought of what would happen if I told her how I felt."

Yuffie sighed, turning her head to look away. "I'm pretty sure she felt the same way you did about her. When she told me stories about you and the crew, she had this look in her eyes that said that she was looking into the distance. I guess you never loved me in the first place—you just loved me because of my mom!"

Vincent's hand reached out and gently pulled her attention to his eyes. "I never loved you because of your connection to your mother. I love Yuffie because she is Yuffie, just as I loved Bai Xue for being Bai Xue. Your mother and Lucrecia will always be in my heart, but you are now the love of my life—I won't give you up without a fight if I have to."

Yuffie saw the truth in his eyes, and found herself hugging him by the neck and burying her face on his chest. She then started crying herself to sleep…

* * *

Vincent woke up with and started scanning his surroundings as he sat up. This was odd…where was the temple that he and Yuffie had made love in? How did they end up here? Wait a minute…Yuffie! As he looked around, Vincent looked down and found her…what was strange was that she was dressed in the clothes they had both taken off, and his Sniper CR was off her leg and set down right next to her as she slept. He then noticed that he himself was dressed up as well. From what he could tell, they were outdoors, probably at the foot of the crater. Vincent placed his hand and started shaking her awake. "Yuffie, wake up."

Yuffie groaned, and looked around, seeing who it was that shook her awake. "Not now Vinnie, I want to sleep some more."

"Yuffie, we're not in the temple anymore."

Upon hearing this, Yuffie woke up quickly, and with surprise in her eyes, she looked around—how could this be possible? "I don't believe this! What happened?"

Vincent picked up his PHS and was inwardly happy with what he saw. "I don't know, but we have a signal. I'm calling Cid!" With that, he simply dialed in the number. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Cid, it's Vincent."

"Fucking shit Vince, we've been looking for you for the past few days now. Where the hell are you?"

"I don't know, but I'm with Yuffie, so you need not look for her. Can you track the signal of the PHS?"

"Sure. I know where you are now!"

Twenty minutes have passed since the call was made, and Vincent was seen with Yuffie climbing up the rope ladder into the heavily-damaged Highwind. Aeris sighed with joy as she watched the two lovers get into the arms of their friends. "You do realize that you weren't supposed to do that right?" said a male voice from behind her.

"I know. I just couldn't stand them dying like that."

"Neither could I, but we're only lucky so far that the gods haven't found out about this incident. If we can just leave now, they won't find anything out."

"I know Zack, let's go."

* * *

Five years later…

Yuffie cradled the head of her newborn baby girl in her arms allowing her to suckle on her breast while she sat around in the hospital. She had her father's natural tan and red eyes, and her mother's beautiful form and hair. Vincent could not be more proud that he had such a beautiful daughter from the woman he loved. Over the past five years, they have had arguments, and had to save the world twice in a row, but they managed to survive and made the world a bit better for the young Shiroyuki Valentine.

Vincent's marriage to Yuffie came with some degree of controversy, but it was allowed to slide given that Vincent was half-Wutainese, and that his mother held the position of a priestess before she died. He would never forget that time that him and his wife had made love for the first time…

* * *

_**A/N: Done, and done! Do read and review, would you kindly? It would really help when I've pointers to help me better my writing so that I can better serve my readers.**_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_**Pectoralis—the pectoral muscles on the chest, attached to the deltoids that make up your shoulders.**_

_**Abdominis Rectis—your abdominal muscles, also known as the six-pack**_

_**Sternocleidomastoid—your neck muscles, especially the ones attached to your jaw and the sternum of your rib cage.**_

_**Scapula—two plates of bone that are on the back of your chest that are also referred to as the shoulder blades.**_

_**Dopamine, endorphins—the natural opiates of your body, dopamine aids in your emotions while endorphins help to kill the pain when you're hurt.**_

_**Epinephrine—also known as 'adrenaline' because it comes from the adrenal gland, used in first aid to save patients suffering from blood loss as it jumpstarts the heart, and in the central nervous system when dealing with a fight-or-flight situation.**_

_**Norepinephrine—mixes in with epinephrine to help you pump blood into your system faster by making your heart beat faster.**_

_**Taijutsu—literally Japanese for 'body technique', this refers to any generalized hand-to-hand combat technique.**_


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**ZariGS**

**Legionary Prime**

Kurogane7


End file.
